The Life of Stars
by elae-chan
Summary: Satomi & Satoru, twins, with parallel past lives, are childhood friends of Yusuke and Keiko, separated now by going to a private middle school. They have their own problems to overcome, including quietly supporting Yusuke when he becomes Spirit Detective. If only life was as simple as the starry sky.
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

Author's Note: Well I am not going to write much for author's note, since I dislike how it messes with word count. Um, hopefully this story will be interesting. Since the prologue is really short I am going to combine it with chapter 1 :) I also didn't want to use a name for the young woman or husband because I think at this point it would get to confusing to just keep dolling out names. I am not going to add -chan or -kun, or anything like that. However, I will be using last names as that is how they do it in japan unless you are familiar with someone.

I also apologize if this starts a little slow. I don't want to go bam bam and make everyone question what I am thinking. Let me also state that my two main characters won't interact as much with Yusuke & co for a bit, but don't worry they will have their own adventures :)

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH. I only own the characters of my making, Loriel, Satomi, Satoru, and Tatsuo (TAT soo oh) for example.

**Prologue**

She stared up at the sky, watching the meteors cross across the site. It was a beautiful site with around one hundred falling per second, so the astronomy site said. The young woman looked at the little bundle in her arms, her firstborn. A big grin grew on her place as she her infant's eyes were open.

"Little one - this is a rare meteor shower, even though you will never remember it."

The door opened behind her and she looked to see her husband standing there. "Woman, I want spaghetti," he demanded playfully.

"Ha! Is that how you get me to do things around here?" She joked with him.

"No, but really I want spaghetti and we are missing the sauce. Can you go get it? I would but I can't find my glasses."

"Convenient..." she murmured, making her voice louder, "Sure baby, take your daughter." She placed her daughter in her husband's arms and extracted the keys from his hand.

"Be back in a jiff~" The baby started wailing and her husband had a horrified look on his face. She got in the car before he could call her back. She drove quietly for a bit and came to stop at the red light. She bit her lip while waiting impatiently. Finally it switched to green as she drove across a blaring of a horn started and she looked to the right where a car hurtling to fast for her to get out of the war. She closed her eyes, "I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry love, we won't get to grow old together after all." The car hit and she fell into darkness.

She opened her eyes and she found herself in a very distasteful environment, it was all white. A few different shades of white she noticed the archways, but it was all white and it annoyed her.

"Well it seems you haven't changed much, Loriel..." A male voice spoke up behind her. The young woman, Loriel, whirled around to face the male. She blinked not recognizing him.

"And you are...?"

"Oh, now I am hurt. You don't remember me! Hm?" The male stared closer at her. "Oh I see, your memories are not in tact. Reincarnation, wonderful experience it can bring, bringing our souls closer to enlightenment, but sometimes we all forget. This puts us in a bind."

"Us? Okay, I know I have reincarnated a few times, but I stopped pursuing trying to remember the past. Whats the point? My future on earth has no bearing upon the past."

"Ah...yes. I see. A good point. Well look, seeing as you do not have the memories or the power you used to, I am going to send you a place where you can recover them. I guess the Earth you are on is so lacking that you can't recover your memories. Hmm...yess, I know where to send you. I think you'll enjoy this little trip. You'll get your memories back, girl." The male taped her forehead and Loriel's awareness around herself dimmed into nothingness.

**Chapter 1**

"Satomi! Satoru!"

Satomi looked at her twin and they paused their name. Sighing Satomi and her twin dashed downstairs and came to a full stop in front of their mother. Satomi looked up at her mother noticing she was studying their appearance. The twins glanced at each other smirking knowing their blonde hair was perfectly in place and not a ruffle in their clothing. The mother sighed and nodded her head, seemingly satisfied with their appearance.

"We are going to see your father today. I need you two to be on your best behavior! There is an important business going to go on today."

"Yes mother." They answered together. The door bell rang and the twin's mother opened the door.

"Greetings, Mrs. Kitano. I am here to pick up the children," the limo driver said.

"Yes, yes," the mother stepped back and the twin's stepped in front. The limo driver gave the children a critical eye of their outfits. They both wore the same style Ralph Lauren polo shirt with a vest and dress pants. The both wore hats, but the girl was wearing boots and the boy dress pants, a good difference otherwise hardly anyone would be able to tell the difference.

"Mr. Sasaki, does our clothes reach your standard, or our father's for that matter?" Satomi said politely as she stared at the limo driver. Satomi noted the grey hairs that were increasing in the limo's driver hair. She gave a polite smile and followed the limo driver out the door tugging on her twin's hand.

"He has more grey hairs since we have last seen him," Satoru muttered in Satomi's ear. Mr. Sasaki opened the door to the limo and bowed.

Noticing his father was not in the limo, Satoru inquired, "Mr. Sasaki, will our father be joining us?"

"No, he has taken another limo to get the meeting place. He asked that you two review the file he has provided and reminds you that this deal is very important for Kitano Industries."

The twins got into the limo and Satomi picked up the folder studying it for a second before opening it. A name they did not know appeared on the top of the report, "Tarukane Gonzo."

Satomi glanced down further reading it quickly, "Tarukane is someone on the black market."

Satoru snorted, "No wonder why we do not pay attention to his name. I do not like dealing with the black market."

"You know what father would say, the more money, the better."

"That is because father is greedy and just enjoys material wealth. It does get it's privileges, you have to admit. Money has us going to Waseda International School. Can you deny that privilege has given you pleasure?"

"It would be better if we weren't with stuck up movie star children. They have the biggest egos around. None of them even have a career yet or funny enough, no skills," Satoru said bitterly. Satomi started at her brother for a moment.

"Yes but the curriculum is invigorating and we are in the honors program no less. That part is enjoyable right?"

"Yeah I guess you are right sis, but let's get back to this report on hand. We have to be informed or father will flip."

"Right anyways Mr. Tarukane deals with rare gems and weapons upon the black market. He is a multimillionaire and deals with-" Satomi stared at the paper not believing it.

"And what?" Satoru looked over her shoulder and started at the world.

"Demons?" Satomi just stared at the word gaping. She began flipping through the papers finding he had hired some demons to be his bodyguards.

"Father can not be serious. What is this business deal about anyways?"

"Demons," Satomi laughed hysterically. "This has to be fake. Father wants to traffic with the demons, moving them about and such."

"I don't like this business deal. I dislike father going into the black market like this."

"Well I am sure he has before, you know? He does not have us in all his business dealings. The only time he does is when he wants to show off his-"

"Perfect children," spat Satoru with much venom in his voice.

Satomi sighed and handed the fil to Satoru and stared out at the window. _'Yes you are right Toru, we know the game father is playing, but there is nothing we can do about it. We must play our role like always. Intelligent, well versed, good-looking, well-behaved chilren...at least mother got out of her perfect doting wife and mother role.'_

Satoru grunted as he read the report for himself. Satomi glanced at him to see his eyes glazed over lost in thought. "Maybe I should go to that school Yusuke is at..."

Satomi rolled her eyes, "I think if we put you two together again you two would start fights and father would get upset. You know what happened last time at the playground? Except it will be much worse especially if the media caught wind of it. Father would have your hide for that."

"You are probably right. What do you think father will have us do this time?"

"Probably play piano and violin again. You know the drill. Quiet music, keep the guests entertained; that or be quizzed mindlessly and prove our oh so wonderful intelligence." Satomi answered quietly.

"Do you miss Yusuke and Keiko," Satoru asked quietly, remembering their childhood.

"I don't miss the pervert, but Keiko was nice."

"Maybe we should make a visit, for old time's sake," Satoru suggested.

"Maybe." Satomi turned her attention to the outside world watching the people walking along the street, noting their surroundings. The car turned down a dirt road with trees on either side.

"Tarukane is rich to have this kind of estate," mused Satoru, "as rich as father even."

Soon they arrived at the estate and the twins noted a bunch of servants waiting for them with their father and Tarukane Gonzo. The limo stopped and Mr. Sasaki opened the door for the twins. The twins doing their best for their father acted prim and proper getting out, with Satoru getting out first and then helping his sister. They walked up to their father and first bowed to him and then to Tarukane.

"Greetings, Mr. Kitano and salutations Mr. Tarukane. It is a pleasure to meet you," Satomi and Satoru greeted as one.

"These little twerps are yours? They sure can put on a good show Mr. Kitano," and Tarukane started to laugh. Satomi and Satoru stood there together not saying anything. They stood there quietly, like well cultured children.

"Well Tarukane, let's go inside and get down to business. Come, children," ordered Mr. Kitano. Tarukane led the way in the house. Satomi noticed the fat man sweating. Satomi nudged her brother a slight grin forming on both of their faces. Negotiations seem to be going better for their family than Tarukane. They entered a quiet washed out room where Satomi noted a violin and a keyboard. Mr. Kitano pointed at it without a word and Satomi and Satoru took their places, Satomi playing the keyboard and Satoru playing the violin. They started playing quietly as their father continued negotiations with Tarukane.

Tarukane pulled out a shining little jewel, "Look at this Mr. Kitano, there here is a Hiruiseki. Beautiful isn't it?"

"Yes I have heard of them. A very rare find indeed."

Tarukane gave Kitano a very evil grin, "Well I have in my possession one of those ice maidens who create the Hiruiseki. I need to make her cry however. I need some of the technology you have to help me."

"What is in this for me? If this does not work, then what?" Tarukane quieted down for a moment and Satomi noticed a bead of sweat trickled down his face. Clearly despite being rich, Tarukane did not have the brains.

"I will pay you back, money is not a problem. This is such a lucrative deal. Haha, how about we go 50/50 if this works?"

"It seems like a chance. I will help you this once, if it works, it works. Yet if it does not-" a knock on the door interrupted Mr. Kitano's speech. A servant came in with tea, setting the tray down, she poured two cups of it, bowed and left. Mr. Kitano continued, "Yet if it does not, I will still get 50% of the profit you here? It is expensive what you are asking for."

Mr. Kitano picked up his tea and sipped it, giving Tarukane a hard stare. Tarukane gulped, Satomi noticed his beady little eyes going back and forth as he stared at his tea. He picked it up and sipped. "Yes...yes...that will be a fine deal."

The two sat next too each other and continued other business matters like the falling out of various companies and associates, some local yakuza gangs, and other black market issues. Satomi listened to it bored as she continued to play quietly with her brother. Satomi discreetly tapped her head for a second and put her hand back to the piano quickly.

Opening their twin connection, Satomi spoke,_ 'This is so boring. I thought we would hear something more interesting about demons.'_

Satoru made a dis-pleasurable noise in her mind, _'It's in between the lines of what they are saying, sort-of. It's probably a code those two know to discuss other business without certain people knowing, or children.'_

_ 'Don't be so bitter Toru. Just appreciate being lucky to be born to an extremely rich father and a mother with old money. Our every whims, given to us.'_

_ 'Doesn't make being_ _treated like a trophy nicer.' _

_ 'You just have issues. Let's go work on some fabric later and make some clothes. Very therapeutic don't you think?'_

_ 'No Tomi, I want to pound some faces. Let's go to the gym.'_

_ 'Toru...' _Satomi let her bangs fall in front of her eyes as she started at the bodyguard behind Tarukane.

_ 'Tomi?'_

_ 'Look at that guy behind Tarukane, he is giving us a funny look.'_

_ 'Shit, I hope he doesn't realize...'_

_ 'Let's stop talking for now, as much as I would rather not be bored.' _Satoru shut the connection down and Satomi heard silence in her mind. This was going to be a long meeting. Abruptly however, Tarukane and Kitano stopped talking and Kitano stood up.

"Come children, we are done for the day." Mr. Kitano said. Satomi glanced at her brother and stopped playing.

"It was nice doing business with you Mr. Kitano," Tarukane politely said.

"You as well, we can discuss other matters later." With that Satomi and Satoru followed their father out of the house back to the limo.

"Mr. Sasaki, I will be taking the children with me. Please inform their mother," Kitano ordered.

"Yes, Mr. Kitano," Mr. Sasaki bowed and quickly left. The twins followed their father quietly into the other limo. Satomi nervously placed both her hands in her lap looking down.

"How is your schooling going? I trust it is well," Mr. Kitano asked his children.

"Yes father, we are doing well. We are top students still with the highest scores." Satoru answered.

"Ah yes, good good. Satomi how are those clothes you have been working so hard on? Do you think you could finish them for October? I would like to show them off to a friend of mine. I showed her a few pictures of what you have been working on them and she really liked them. However, I still need you two to model for Fashion week as per usual. So make sure you keep eating and exercising just right and do over exert. I do not need extremely muscular children. I also be needing you two to do a business concert for me in August. You two got all that?"

"Yes father."

"Good. I am keeping you for the weekend and I will take you to school. I will have business partners coming in and out all weekend so I need you two to be on your best behavior and call if I need you. So no rough housing either."

"Yes father," they answered together. Satomi and Satoru stared at each horrified, this was not how they wanted to spend their weekend.


	2. Chapter 2 An Important Meeting

**Disclaimer: **I don't own YYH, I only own the characters of my making, i.e. Satomi and Satoru Kitano. Oh and please don't forget to review~

**Chapter 2 **

Satomi stared at the blank wall, feeling frustrated. Her father had made it discintinctly clear they could not leave the house for no reason at all. Satomi glanced over at the TV as Satoru kept flipping through the channels, clearly bored.

"Hey Toru...I had that dream again."

"Which one?"

"The one I have where I am staring up at the sky while a meteor shower happens. It seems so happy."

"Maybe you should stop dreaming of another life and focus on this one."

Satomi smacked her twin, "Shouldn't that be you Mr. Bitter personality."

Satoru just laughed at his twin's weak hit, "Hit harder next time, maybe you'll smack your message home."

"Ugh, you are just horrible. Horrible! How could I have been born to have a twin like you?"

"Well you are stuck with me," Satoru winked. "Anyways...I think I am right. I have been looking into reincarnation lately. You must have been that woman in that past life."

"That seems kind of lame, wouldn't it be more fascinating to have a past life full of adventure with elves and dragons?"

"That is just pure fantasy and you know it sis. This is the real world, we have been living in it for twelve years."

Satomi poked her brother in his side causing him to fall off the couch, "Yes, but remember this business meeting yesterday? There are demons! Who knows what else is out there?"

"Okay, I yield. Maybe there is. There is not much we can do about it."

"I am sure there is, we just have to do some research - you know the drill. If demons can exist then certainly using your own 'personal' energy. Just like you can with magic. We should try, using meditation and such techniques. Maybe we can even find a legit psychic. We really should give it a try! I know we can communicate mind to mind though sadly with no one else, but that is a far cry from normal right?" Satomi kept going on eager to try something.

Satoru stared at his sister's eager face, "Well I guess so. Do you have any idea where to start?"

"Meditation. You have to calm the mind and sense yourself and your energy, something like that. Then you try and pull it out of yourself and focus it in your hands you know?"

"Well miss know it all, you give it a try."

"Okay this may take a bit since I am not really sure what I am doing..." Satoru rolled his eyes at his sister.

Satomi closed her eyes and relaxed. She focused on her breathing, breathing out and breathing in. Satomi held her hands apart in front of herself. She tried to not think, to just be, to feel the energy of herself coursing through her. She was still to tense.

_'Relax...this is not the end of the world.' _She turned her attention inward and started focusing again this time feeling a pulse of energy within herself. She kept trying to pull it out of her body but it kept evading herself.

_'This is not working what can I do...I want to prove to Toru I am right.' _Satomi tried to relax again. '_Maybe visualization...?' _ Yet pulling out the energy out of herself seemed to fail. Sighing she opened her eyes and the world was fuzzy and filled with static. Satoru sat there with a smirk on his face.

"You failed..." Satoru just laughed at her fallen expression. Satomi snapped and slapped him a cross the face, breathing harshly. She glared with all her anger at him and stalked off to be on her own, ignoring his shocked expression.

_'Jerk! Why can't he have faith in me?!' _Satomi stopped in front of her bed and fell foreward, heart pounding in her head. She was so angry. A nagging little voice in her head spoke up, _'You must have faith in yourself before someone can have faith in you.'_

_ 'Yeah right, faith means nothing...just got to keep your head up high. Great...now I am talking to myself.' _Satomi fished out her ipod from her pocket and placed headphones in her ears. She could do with some electronic music right now. Curled up she slowly drifted into dreams.

_... ... ..._

"_Loriel, come here, we need you," a man said in the distance. She, Loriel walked over to stand next to the man and looked out into the distance._

_ "They are running as if their life depended upon it."_

_ "Yes, well if you think about it, it is true. They have the infamous Loriel on their tail. No Corruption can stand against the Light."_

_ "That may be, but that have not filled their captives with their Corruption, yet. While that should be heartening to hear, I fear the worst for them. Quickly, let us go."_

_... ... ..._

_ Loriel swung her word to block the other sword, spinning her dagger in her other hand she lodged it into the heart of attacker. Grinning she went onto her next opponent, letting the body of her attacker fall to the ground. This felt good, really good._

_... ... ..._

_ "Loriel! Watch out, the renegeade mage is about to - " the warning fell to late as an explosions surrounding Loriel. Loriel did the only thing she could do, her wings burst out of her back and she flew and flew and flew, a trail of explosions closely following her. She just had to live she just had to because-_

Knocking on the door awakened Satomi and she blinked staring at her half darkened room. The knocking started again and a quiet voice spoke, "Miss Kitano, your father wants you down for dinner."

"Alright...I will be down, thank you." Satomi got up and went to the mirror staring at the mess of her hair. She grabbed her brush and quickly fixed it so her father would not give her a lecture. Sighing, Satomi went out of her room and descended down the stairs heading towards the dining room. _'The dreams are changing and more frequent too. They stick in my mind like memories, even if there are strange gaping holes. They fill in certain spots too as if that is the order of the dream...even if the dreams are out of order.'_

Satomi sat across from Satoru not saying a word to him. Satoru just discreetly glared at her. They ate in silence ignoring each other. Their father never spoke at dinner unless there was business going on. It was to quiet of an affair for the family.

"May I be excused father, I would like to get ahead on my studies," asked Satomi.

"You may go," excused the father.

Satomi got up and headed towards her room, thinking about ways she could prove Satoru wrong. All of a sudden a flash of a memory of a guy named Arai Kaimu. He had given her his number one day when she litteraly ran into him. It was a strange affair. He had told her take his number and when she needed help and felt lost to remember him. She big her lip wondering if she should call him. Satomi sat on her desk and stared at the cellphone in her hand.

_'What's the worse that can be done? He will laugh at me? Though everyone will berate me for trusting a random stranger...' _Making her decision she dialed Arai Kaimu's number.

"Hello?" A male voice questioned.

"Um, hello, this is - " Satomi started to explain.

"Ah! The girl who ran into me a couple weeks ago. So you finally figured it out hm?"

"Euh...I am not sure what you are talking about. This may seem strange, but...do you believe in demons and spirit energy?" There was silence on the other side and Satomi fidgeted hoping Arai didn't think she was a crazy person.

"Yes. You are not crazy. Look I am a bit busy, but let's meet up after school tomorrow at Azuli Teahouse. They have private rooms where we can talk, okay?"

"Um sure..."

"I'll explain some things then, toodles!" Arai hung up on her and Satomi sat with a bewildered expression upon her face. '_Toodles? Seriously? Toodles? What kind of a man says that! Oh, I hope this is worth it!'_

_ Next Day_

_... ... ..._

"Miss Kitano if you would be so kind to read, XXIII, I reason, earth is short, for us please?" the teacher asked Satomi.

Satomi stood up and read from the book:

"I REASON, earth is short,

And anguish absolute.

And many hurt;

But what of that?

I reason, we could die:

The best vitality

Cannot excel decay;

But what of that?

I reason that in heaven

Somehow, it will be even,

Some new equation given;

But what of that?"

"Good, now onto anaylzing it, what do you think this poem means?" The teacher asked the class. Satomi stopped paying attention because she knew the bell was about to ring signaling for the end of the day. Just as she thought five minutes later, the bell rung. Students talked excietedly as they gathered their stuff. She quickly gathered her items and left the school without her twin. Today was a day she did not have art club. Satoru participated in the kendo club which happened to be every day.

Satomi made her way to Azuli Teahouse, it was a quiet place and more like a cafe now a days where friends, parents, romantic dates, and business meetings would take place. There in front of the place was Arai Kaimu. Arai Kaimu was tall, pale, black hair and dark eyes that was covered by big framed glasses. Satomi noticed his relaxed wear of jeans and a t-shirt.

"Hello there, Ari. I am Kitano Satomi, or Tomi for short" introduced herself formally to him.

"Ah, I see now, call me Kaimu, Tomi. Let's go in. I already got ourselves a room. I figured you would like a latte, is that okay?"

"Yes, actually thank you." Satomi followed Kaimu towards the back of the teahouse and sat down.

"Let me introduce myself, more formerlly I am Arai Kaimu. I attended Waseda International School but now I attend Tokyo University. I was back there doing a favor for a teacher when you bumped into me. I saw your work displayed, you are a great painter you know that? What else do you do?"

"I also do fashion design. I really like fashion, but I don't want to keep up with the pace of the fashion world, as much as my father begs to differ. This year he wants me to finish my designs and they will be featured on Tokyo Fashion Week."

"That must be exciting. You will be the youngest ever to have your fashions displayed. That is a high honor right there. I would look forward to seeing your designs. Though I am curious why are you attending Waseda International School when you could be going to Mori School of Arts? They are just as prestgeious."

"Father stresses the academics more than the arts. He sees it as an assest to be intelligent. Though he will not deny he enjoys that any talents we have gives more...infamy to himself. I plan on transferring over to Meiou High School in two years and I have already discussed this with my mother. It's another rigerous school after this."

Just then the server came by, "Here is your latte and your bubble tea sir."

"Thank you," said Kaimu. The server bowed and left them closing the door.

"Now let us get down to business. I do not think you are crazy about demons and spirit energy. You are dead on that they exist. Though you may be interested to know, there are three worlds that are very well connected, human world, spirit world, and the makai, also know as the demon world. There is a barrier that helps to separate the makai from the human world. So the most dangerous of demons will not get through, so do not worry. So you follow?"

"Yeah that sounds easy."

"But besides that I am sure there are many other worlds and dimensions that aren't as connected to ours, though I do not have a shread of proof. I think I finally found it, which is why helping you helps me. It is mutual. You see when you ran into me I felt a unique energy come from you. It is nothing like demon energy or even spirit energy which is what was so shocking to me. Everyone has talents in different areas, but I'm sure it'll be easy to figure out. It'll work similar I am sure. So what do you think, do you want to work with me on this?"

Satomi blinked and listened to the words again in her mind before answering, "I guess so. So let me get this straight, you think I am from another world?"

Kaimu grinned, "Percisely, well not this body, but your soul. You are a reincarnation. I think getting another body from another dimension would be a bit hard to do. So you are an interesting case. I am very interested in reincarnation. Actually if you want, I could a past life regression, if you are that curious. Have to admit, I am curious to who you have been, or at least the biggest prominet past life of yours."

"You just ramble on aimlessly don't you? You must be that excited. Sure, I guess, I am curious and it would be...intersting to know what has happened."

"Not here, let's go to my place, alright? I don't want people to look at us weird especially if you shout or say something in some odd language," Kaimu stated calmly.

"It seems like that has happened before, huh?"

"Yes actually. Good thing I ordered that latte in a to-go cup, huh?" Kaimu had such a cheeky grin on his face, his excuberence seemed contagious.

"Indeed, let's go," Satomi said. Satomi followed Kaimu out of the teahouse and headed down the street. _'I can't believe I am trusting this random stranger, yet this seems to be the only thread I can hold onto to figure out what is going on.'_

"I live by myself, my old man left me the place and he stops in every so often. He decided to take up working in a shrine with an old friend of his, he got religion in his old age. I never knew my mother, she ran out on us soon after I was born."

"You seem rather fond of him..." Satomi said, not sure what to say about the mother.

"What about you? What are your parents like? Well at least your mother, your father sounds like a real piece of work treating you like a trophy child," Kaimu pried.

"Yeah you could say that. My father is all pride about how rich he is and likes to show us off to his business partners. My mother left him when she realized his intentions, they have a standing separation. My mother comes from an old family on both sides full of lots of money. My grandfather is a descendant of a european nobleman and my grandmother's family came from a long line of samurai and traders. They were really well off and never told anyone. My grandmother took her wealth with her before world war two. But my mother is really sweet. She owns a few businesses that make her a decent chunk of money and made some good investments. She is really sweet," answered Satomi.

"Do you live with your father or mother?"

"Both...depending upon my father's whims, he will have us over whenever."

"Ah...I see. Come on, we are here," Kaimu said pointing at a small house. Kaimu opened the door and saw that it was rather neat and clean for a bachelor going to school.

"Just sit on the couch and I will be right back," Kaimu said as he went up the stairs.

"Okay," Satomi sat down on the couch. Satomi stared at her surroundings noting how clean it was again. There was no dust, except a little bit on the tv screen. Was she sure about trusting Kaimu? Not really, just hopefully she would not regret it.

Kaimu came downstairs with a chair and he sat it down in front of her. He seemed all serious now as he wrapped a watch around his wrist. "Alright now, I need you to relax, okay? Take deep breaths like meditation."

Satomi closed her eyes and began to relax taking deep soothing breaths. She opened them to look up at his fingers began to move in front of her face. The world began to be blurry and she saw those annoying fuzzy dots again moving everywhere. The was the last thing she saw.

_... ... ..._

She stared around her studying her settings. There was many windows looking out into a serene scene outside the room she was in. There was also many weapons along the way. She picked up a sword and swung around. It was all familiar to her, just like yesterday on how to use a sword. Many different forms, styles, and techniques she could recall. She had once lived her life by the sword, died by it too.

_"Sa...to...mi..." _a voice called to her from the great beyond.

"I am not Satomi. Whoever you are...my name is Loriel."

_"Lo..riel...do you...know whe..re you are?" _The voice continued.

Loriel looked around realizing her surroundings were not familar and that there was no door out...how could she get in if there was no way out?

_"Loriel do you know where you are?"_ The voice asked again.

"No I do not. I am stuck in a room with glasses windows that do not open and no door out," she answered the voice warily.

_"Focus, see the way that is outside. If you got in you can get out."_ The voice said.

"Easy for you to say," she huffed indignant. Of course if she got in, she could get out. She was not stupid nor born yesterday.

_"Think...who were you before? How did you get to be where you are?"_

Loriel blinked realizing this, she remembered the car crash, the meteor shower, the wedding...it just seemed to regress. The memories came flashing back, screaming in rage she held her head, her head pounding with the influx of memories and information.

_"Too much...too much..."_ she cried to herself, her voice sounding distant to herself.

Satomi woke with a start, her head pounding, heart beating fast and breathing harsh. She got up and stumbled foreward, a memory flashed in front of her eyes of her being a tall blonde hair soldier with piercing gray eyes. Her vision was darkening.

"Satomi, can you hear me? Where do you live? Let me take you back..."

Satomi mumbled the answer, though her voice sounded like roaring thunder in her ears and she blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3 Appearance of Normal

**Disclaimer: **I do not own YYH, I only own the characters of my own making, i.e. Satomi, Satoru, & Arai Kaimu.

Oh and please don't forget to review !

**Chapter 3**

Satomi awoke to the dying rays of sunshine filtering through the blinds. When did she fall asleep and why was she in her own bed? Sighing she rolled over and stared at the clock, 6 p.m. in red letters glared back. How much time had pass? The door opened and her mother peaked in.

"Oh good your awake, that Arai boy said you feinted during your tutoring session. Do you want me to make you some soup hunnie?"

"Um, sure mom. Soups sounds great."

"You should rest more, you work yourself to hard between what you want and your father's expectations. I'll be right back up with soup, just relax." Her mother closed the door and Satomi heard her mother's footsteps padding down the hallway. Her mother was right, she was working herself rather ragged. Sighing for the second time she stared up at the white ceiling. What had happened to her? Satomi began to run through the afternoon's events.

_'I got out of school, met Arai at the Azuli Teahouse, we talked...we went to his place and I let him hyptonize me. But then what? What happened? I remember nothing after that...' _Satomi thought long and hard. '_Maybe once I get some food in me I will be able to think better. I am hungry...'_

Satomi's mother came back up with a simple soup and hot tea on tray, she set it down on the desk, "Eat up okay? Don't worry about the dishes I'll bring them down in the morning after you go to school hunnie, just rest up."

"O-okay mom," she agreed. Her mother left her in the room by herself. Satomi got up from the bed and held on to it tight feeling weak and dizzy. She stood there for a minute before making her way slowly to the desk and collapsing into the chair. She stared at the soup for a minute before slowly sipping it. The hot liquid felt good down her throat. Satomi sat the soup bowl down staring at the swirling liquid. She picked up her tea and sipped it.

_'I...' _Satomi began to think but before she could finish, memories and information seemed to flash in front of her eyes, briefly, filling her senses full of colors and sounds, the red-brown of blood, the scent of fire, crisp clean air, green foliage, a flash of a sword, and rotting flesh.

"I have lived before. I have had many lives," Satomi whispered out loud. The knowledge was fresh in her mind, even if it confused her. It dawned upon her that her past lives whether in this world, another dimension, or parallel universe was why not only certain places but even knowledge came to her so familar and easy. It is similar to a few symbols being put together that sparks a memory.

Satomi frowned, trying to piece her thoughts together. It wasn't as if she changed. Satomi was still...Satomi. Through out the ages her personality had barely changed, which was strange. At least she was not as angry or violent as she used to be, she had apparently settled down somewhere in the past. Yet certain parts of her history elluded her mind. While she held knowledge about certain aspects, she did not have all the memories, just the impending knowledge and wisdom of one who had lived for so long. She knew it was not like they had faded beyond recall, the soul was the sum of the memories and the experience even if the brain was damaged. Her thoughts were interrupted by her cellphone ringing.

She picked it up and answered, "Hello?"

"Oh hey Satomi, it's me Keiko. I was wondering if you could come over to help me with English tomorrow night."

"Yeah sure, that sounds fine. I have art club tomorrow so I'll be there at your place around 5 o'clock."

"5 o'clock, that is a bit late...you sure it will be okay?"

"Yes Keiko, don't worry. I am living in a different prefecture now but yes it will be okay."

"Oh yeah...alright I will see you tomorrow Satomi."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." They hung up and Satomi smiled. It had been to long since she had seen or talked to Keiko. Satomi wondered if Keiko was still keeping Yusuke in line. Satomi glanced at the clock and it read 7:10pm. Sighing Satomi pulled out her homework and began to work on it, it would do her no good to slack. She would talk to Kaimu another time.

_... Next Day (1) ..._

The alarm blared, disturbing Satomi from her restful sleep. Grumbling to herself she smacked it a few times trying to turn it off before finally getting to the button to turn the darn alarm off. stumbling to the bathroom she quickly dressed and brushed her hair, feeling no need to style it. Satomi was not a morning person and barely had any balance to speak of making her an utter clutz. It was why her room was on the first floor at her mother's place. Her mother didn't want to have to explain why her daughter had a black eye again or another concussion.

The smell of coffee drifted to her nose and the beginning of alertness entered her blurry eyes. Satomi's mother had yogurt, bread 'n jam and coffee all set out for her. Smiling as she sat down she started to gulp down the coffee fervently, desperately needing it. Then started picking at her bread 'n jam.

"Good morning miss sunshine," her mother cheerfully and teasingly greeted her.

"Hey mom," she grumbled unhappily.

"Now now sunshine, that is not the proper way to greet a sunny beautiful day," her mother chided. Satomi rolled her eyes at their typical routine, what was not so typical was her brother's spot was empty. Satomi glanced at her mother.

"Mom, where is Satoru?"

"Oh, well," her mother said nervously twisting her dress in her hands, "your father came by to pick him up. He said something about teaching Satoru more about the family buisness."

"Oh." _'Strange'_ Satomi couldn't help but think. "Oh mom, I got a call last night from Keiko."

"How is she doing?" Her mother inquired seemingly glad for the change of subject.

"I forgot to ask...she asked me to help her with English, so I'll be going to Keiko's after art club today. If you could ask Mr. Sasaki to pick me up at 7:30pm that would be great."

"Alright. Just do not get involved with Yusuke you hear me?" Satomi's mother gave her the glare, the one all mom's are known for.

"Trust me mom, I am not."

"Good good, now hurry along to school if you are done with breakfast. Oh here," said her mother handing her a tumbler mug full of coffee, "just to keep you going. Get going, shoo shoo or you'll be late." Satomi laughed taking the tumbler from her mother and grabbed her bag from the chair next to the door as she headed towards school.

_'In which all-in-all normal reigns.'_ Satomi thought was she walked the familiar route to school.

"Hello Mr. Yukimura," greeted Satomi as she entered the restaurant. Mr. Yukimura stared at her for a full thirty seconds until recognition hit his eyes.

"Is that really you Satomi?"

"Indeed it is. How are you? It's been a while? Keiko! Keiko come down here! There is someone here to see you!"

"Alright, alright..." Keiko's voice drifted from upstairs. Keiko stopped at the bottom of the stairs to stare at Satomi before she got all excited. Keiko ran to Satomi and through her arms around her in a bear hug. "Satomi!"

"Uh..." Satomi gasped, "Lemmego!" Keiko let go of Satomi and stared at her once again.

"It's been a year but you have grown taller! Your hair is much longer too!"

"My brother's is just as long now, he looks more like a bishonen. I am not joking. All the girls love him at school, despite his occasional bitter personality. I will have to get him to stop by sometime. He is really busy since he took up Kendo club and yet I keep hearing from him how he went to see Yusuke. At least he has not joined Yusuke in any fist fights lately."

"Sounds your like your brother is a re-formed punk mostly...I still cannot get Yusuke to attend school fully." Satomi and Keiko both share a laugh. "Hey dad, Satomi and I are going to go upstairs and she is going to help me learn English better."

"Sure go on ahead kids."

"So what are you having a problem with Keiko?"

"Pronunciation, it seems difficult but the teacher said we are missing certain sounds within our own language the makes it difficult. Here let me show you." Keiko pulled out a book from her bad and pointed at the word have.

"Havu," she said. Satomi grimaced mentally, this was about right.

"It is have," Satomi corrected gently.

"Oh," Keiko said deflated.

"Hey, do not worry Keiko. I had trouble too until father took Toru and I to America last year. A full yeah in America...I really missed Japan after that. People are age are so loud and people like Yusuke are so common."

"Really?"

"Yeah, try the U.K. if you ever go abroad."

"What about this one? Nuoto," she attempted to say. Keiko blushed at her failed attempt.

"Note. Let's start from the beginning and I will have you keep repeating the word until you get it right."

"Thanks Satomi."

"No problem, but you owe me a favor," Satomi grinned evilly.

Keiko shook her head, "I hope your favor does not get us in trouble."

"That's my brother's job." They both shared a laugh then set to work trying to improve Keiko's basic pronunciation.

... ... ...

Satomi stared at her mother over their finished dinner. It was not like she was upset, but she was really curious where her brother is. Satomi noticed her mother shifting uncomfortably. Her mother was never one to fidgit, even in heated board rooms.

Finally her mother spoke, "Satomi...if you have any plans or people you were going to see for the next two weeks cancel them. This is not my choice. Your father is calling the shots currently. He is refusing to tell me anything but you are going to be meeting up with Satoru."

Satomi stared at her mother, "Please. I was not even supposed to tell you this. You have your own you life that you are beginning to live, even if your father does not acknowledge this."

Satomi flipped her phone open and began to text to Kaimu and Keiko. "Hey I will be out of contact for at least two weeks if not longer due to my father. Talk to you when I get back." Her mother held her hand out for her cellphone and took it from Satomi.

"Your father does not know I got you a cellphone, so please keep on keeping this a secret. I am not sure what is going on, just be careful sunshine," Satomi's mother said rather demurely. Satomi got up from the dinner table and grasped her mother in a hug.

"I love you mommy," Satomi said quietly.

"I love you to baby, I love you too." Satomi's mother's voice cracked a little with the strain of not crying. Satomi's mother promised, "One day you will be your own person making your own decisions. You are only twelve, but only six more years left."

The door bell rung and her mother looked stricken. Satomi's mother placed the cellphone in her pocket before leaving the dinner table to answer the door. A few whispered exchanges and Satomi's mother calls her over. There standing in the doorway was a man she had never met. He was rather tall, dwarfing her mother and herself. The man dressed all in black, wearing black shades, and sporting a crew cut.

"Come along," his voice rumbled. A limo driver opened the door and Satomi stepped out of the house. She got one last glance at her mother's pale face as she walked to the limo and got in. The tall man got inside as well and suddenly the once roomy limo she is used to no longer seemed to roomy.

"Well now I am sure you are wondering why you are here..." he began.

-A quick author's note: this story is not turning out how I original thought it would be. That is simply because as I am writing the story you can think of it as the character is telling me what has happened. I am trying to write mostly in Satomi's point of view and not be omnipresent. Let me also state just because she has "all" of her memories does mean she is all of a sudden capable of super human feats. She has no earlier training nor the muscles or the muscle memory to wield a sword or even do combat in any form. The knowledge is there to train.


	4. Chapter 4 Aeshma

**Disclaimer: **I do not own YYH, I only own the characters of my own making, i.e. Satomi, Satoru, & Arai Kaimu.

Oh and please don't forget to review. **Constructive criticism **is welcome. I am going my best to make this story coherent and...I am not going to be working on updating once a week at least (I don't have college =P)

**Chapter 4**

"Well now I am sure you are wondering why you are here with me," he began. "You see your little stunt in front of Tarukane shined some light on your twin and you. You see it interested an associate of ours about you two. Twins who could talk to each telepathically. Even if you two could not communicate with others you two are a rare breed among humans." Satomi stayed silent, not knowing what to say and not wanting to give away any information.

"Not going to say anything? That's okay," he continued.

"My father will be mad if you hurt me." With that the man laughed.

"You know nothing Miss Satomi. In fact I am under contract from your father himself. We are to find exactly what you two can do and if that means hurting you, well that we can do. Your father's only stipulation is that there could be no scars and we could not touch your face. I have with me a fantastic healer so that means if I need to pummel your brother and you into the ground, then I can do that. As your father told me, 'it is for the greater good and furthering Kitano Industries,'" the man continued. The man grinned at Satomi and she felt chills go down her spine. That grin was not a normal human grin, it was the grin of an insane veteran. The man took of his glasses and he had dark red-brown eyes.

"So you better hope you start discovering what you can do girl because we can very easily make your two stay a lot longer," he finally finished, "Any questions?"

"Who are you," Satomi finally found herself saying.

"Ah a wise question at least. I am Akane. I have no last name."

"Here's another, what are you?"

"Haha girl, you are smarter than your brother. I am a demon of the Aeshma kind."

"A demon of wrath..." Satomi whispered. Akane's eyes darkened and his crazy grin came back.

"Girl you are smarter than you look! My healer is a Rusalka variety, do you know what that is girl?"

"A nymph like succubus..." Satomi answered quietly. Akane through back his head and started laughing. His laugh was dark and deep.

"You are far more informed than your brother. I am interested to know where this knowledge came from. From what your father has told us, you two have never shown any inclination towards the supernatural."

"The internet is wide and I am not always under my father's care," Satomi supplied calmly, though it was far from the truth. Demons were the same in every dimension.

"You are an interesting one...come on tell me the answer, how do you know? I know that is not the real answer."

"How can you know if you cannot smell a lie? Obviously you can tell the difference from when someone is lying and when someone is not," Satomi countered Akane. Akane growled at her, his eyes becoming almost black in anger.

"Miss Satomi, I would like to inform you that you do not want to make me angry..."

"Right right, you are an Aeshma. I regret to inform you I have not lied," she insisted. It felt strange to sit in front of a demon being near powerless from what she used to be capable of. "There is a great deal on the internet about demons. I am sure it does not cover all and I have surely missed some of it. It is in mythology after all, like the sidhe, dragons, elves, unicorns, and such. I am sure it was derived from somewhere. I think that more so since discovering demons are real."

Akane calmed down, his eyes lightened a little, "Pssh for as long as I have been alive I have never seen any of those creatures. I have seen some demons look similar but nothing like that. Hmph, you are stupid." With that Akane became quiet and the ride in the limo continued on in silence.

_'Damn it, our little quirk of nature certainly got the better of us this time. It has not helped us one bit. I don't have the muscle nor the capabilties for what I can recall. I still have to work my way up there. I just all of a sudden cannot turn the tide like I used to.' _Satomi closed her eyes lost in thought, she slowly drifted into a meditative state her mind working on her memory recall of very early years.

_... memory ..._

"What do we have here...?" An older man leaned down to look at her real closely. She was very small still. She clutched her mother's robe tightly, trying to hid herself behind her mother.

Her mother patted her head, "Her name is Loriel. Please train and look after her Michael, it is all I can ask of you. Do this as a favor for me."

"I'll help you with this, this one time Lafayel. Is she your daughter? I have never seen her around." Her mother gave a small smile and slightly tilted her head. "I would have asked Raphael, but you know how he can get sometimes."

Lafayel pushed Loriel to stand in front of Michael. "Loriel this is Michael. Please respect him for me. You take care, okay?"

Loriel looked over at her mother. She did not cry. She was not scared nor felt any mistrust. Loriel had yet to experience these feelings. She was just quiet with no expectations for anything. Her mother turned her back and walked away, yet she still did not cry or assume.

"Hello," she greeted Michael, her voice ringing out like pure notes. Michael's eyes narrowed at her.

"Well your voice is surely full of power and song," Michael said sighing.

"What is a song?" Michael gave Loriel an expression she had never seen before. Not sure how to take it, she just tilted her head up at him.

"You have a lot to learn little one. Well follow me, let's begin training.

"What is training?" Michael sighed again.

"Just follow me, okay? You will learn."

"Okay."

_... end ..._

Looking back now, Satomi was grateful for the training she had recieved back then. But the past was the past and she was not in the form of Loriel. She was Kitano Satomi now, one hundred percent human, unless somewhere along her ancestors they messed around with someone who was not human, but that did not matter. There could be a chance of atavism, but atavism was a hit and miss. If anything was amiss it would have shown up by now.

Opening her eyes, Satomi glanced over at Akane from the corner of her eyes. His eyes were closed but his musceles were very tense. His jaw was clenched tightly, but his expression was unreadable. His was so smooth.

_'He must be rather irritated...maybe I should go back to recalling those memories and try to get to the beginning of my training.' _Staring at the ceiling she dwelved deep into her memories again. She skipped by memories of meditation until...

_... memory ..._

"Loriel, let us begin. Remember you must focus! Focus is the important part here. Gather the energy within your palm then focus it into a palm."

Her only acknowledgement was her nodding her head. She focus inwardly trailing the energy from her core down her arm into her palm. She opened her eyes to find little balls of light circling around her hand. Focusing on it, she tried to meshed it all into one ball, but a few of the little circles did not quite merge into the bigger ball of light.

"Well that is not to bad, better than I expected for your first time. I want you to practice this until you can do it without focusing hard. Make it your instinct. I want you to practice circling your energy through out your entire being. Do this all the time," Michael comanded.

"But..." It was not so much the feeling of doubt that made her want to say it was impossible, it was pure facts. Doing those two at once would keep her truly exhausted even if she did not faint. That was using a lot of energy.

"I do not want to hear it. Facts are facts, yes, but if you want to be better than do this. Do not come back to me until you can manage to do this. You figure it out yourself how to get your energy running through out your body and not trapped in your core like humans. Now get out of my prescence." Michael just stared at her, his expression unreadable pointing towards the door.

_... end .._

_'Well I guess that helps. I must begin to circulate the energy within my body from the core. I wonder if that memory will help me find my center this time. When I tried to show Sotoru I failed miserably. I do remember the feel of it. Is it the same as that time?' _Breaking from her thoughts she looked over at Akane who still looked really tense. She wanted him out of the limo why she tried it.

"Akane do we have water in the limo?"

"No stupid girl why would I need such a thing?"

"I need water...could we get some please? I am really thirsty and feeling feint," she complaind. Akane growled angerily at her and proceeded to know on the limo's inside window blocking the driver from them. The window rolled down.

"Stop by the gas station I need to get water for the little miss," Akane ordered the driver. The driver just nodded his or her head and then rolled the window up. The driver eventually pulled into a busy gas station.

_'Perfect...'_ Akane got out of the limo and closed the door. Satomi closed her eyes and quickly located her core. Not thinking she began to pull at it and make it fill her body, stretching it to fit inside of her. Gasping at the strain she opened her eyes. Satomi was trembeling slightly. She gripped the seat tightly and ground her teeth.

_'Focus and relax.' _Michael's voice rang out in her head. Satomi tried relaxing with a breathing exercise but she still felt the strain on her body. Satomi took note her hands still trembled but at least she wasn't violently shaking as before.

_'Maybe Akane will chalk it up to me not feeling well...'_ At least Satomi hoped so. Akane opened the door and tossed her not only a water bottle, but a couple snacks as well.

"I do not want to hear any more complaints," he grunted. "You really don't look well. Just be grateful brat." Satomi nodded and took a sip of the cold water before opening a package of banana chips and nibbeling on it. It did not help with the strain she felt inside nor the headache that was beginning to form from the strain. Akane gave her a glance that almost seemed curious.

"Don't puke anywhere," he ordered. A laugh bubbled up in her throat and she couldn't hide it. Akane just glared at her.

"Such an angry fella," Satomi couldn't help but tease.

"You should not mess with me," Akane he quietly asserted.

"You are right Mr. Aeshma. Does almost everything make you angry?" Satomi quietly asked in return.

"Yes and no. I may be an Aeshma but I have learned to control such angers, but there are times when it is sorely tested," Akane answered.

"I know this is not much place, but if you cannot control your rage when you are younger how does any Aeshma live to maturity?"

"You really do not know that much about demons do you?"

"No."

Akane sighed, "When Aeshma are young, they do have tremendous tempers. They can easily violently murder each other until control is taught to them by parents. There are certain techniques to help ease such murderous rage that develops within the children though now until they can truly start expressing themselves around the ages of five to seven do they become this way. Sometimes the parent decides to just let the child loose in demon world until it grows out of it's rage. Humans would consider this bad parenting but for Aeshma sometimes it is the only way. Parents are far stronger but sometimes they kill their own young in a fit of rage themselves," he explained.

"Oh, so are Aeshma demons rare...?"

"Hmph that is another yes and no question. Full Aeshma such are myself are quite rare as Aeshma do not like each other. We anger each other by being around each other. The older the Aeshma the more tolerant they are each of other, so a pair is not completely unheard of. There are more mixed Aeshma than anything. Aeshma have also been known to rape in their frenzy."

"Oh...how long do Aeshma live?"

"Forever, as long as we are not beheaded or lose all our blood from wounds. We do not die of old age." Satomi was glad this conversation was distracting her from the strain within her body. It was strange to be circulating her energy in such a manner. She took a big gulp of the water and ate another banana chip. Satomi remained quiet though, not contiuing the conversation. She took another banana chip.

"Are you going to ask me anything else?" Akane's voice sounded almost friendly.

"You already told me a lot..."

"Do you not hate me?" Akane asked smirking.

"No," Satomi said closing her eyes, "Aeshma is an Aeshma. You cannot help what you are. You were born an Aeshma. Can you help what is in your nature? How can...I...who is not an Aeshma understand your culture? How can I make such a judgement?" Satomi looked out the window deciding to watch the world pass her by.

"I have not lived your life, so how can I pass judgement? We are all so quick to pass judgement on each other not having the understanding of the other person. There is an english saying, 'You can't reall know a man until you walk a mile in his shoes.' You can switch man for a person's experience but it still means the same thing," Satomi finished. Satomi looked over to see Akane with an unreadable expression before looking out the window again.

"You are remarkably wise for one so young," he spoke with almost the sound of grudging respect.

A random question came to her mind and she had to speak up, "Do you have to report to my father everything?"

"No. It was not in the contract." Satomi looked at Akane looking him directly in the eyes. His face was as impassive as ever. Satomi bit her lip thoughtfully wondering if she could use Akane to help her what Arai Kaimu had started. Or should she keep her secret?

"What is the terms of your contract?"

"To discover if you have any capabilities besides telepathy with your brother. If that meant harming you, that was to be done as long as we did not scar your body."

"That's all? Do you not have to report to my father about what I can do?"

"No. He never said anything about that." Akane raised his eyebrows at her.

"Then push me, push me as hard as I can but tell my father that I cannot do anything other than talk to my brother's mind." Akane's eyes lightened to the red-brown again Satomi noted. "Your eyes change color."

Akane leaned forward, "What makes you think I will agree to that?"

"Despite being under contract you are not under an obligation...but also I intrigue you right? If you tell my father, who knows what he will do? You could lose a chance to hang around two very _interesting _people. But the question is...are you intrigued enough?" Satomi arched an eyebrow at Akane. She then finished saying, "I'll leave it up to you. So which is it?"


End file.
